


A Glorious Cape for a Goddess

by VelvetSky



Series: Glorious Times [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Thor's Cape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy finds Thor's cape while cleaning up Jane's apartment, then Steve drops by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 10 Prompt: Must include a Cape.
> 
> This story follows from Prompt #9's story. 
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for any spelling/grammar/typo etc crap still in there. This is my shortest and least plotty smut thus far. Hope everyone likes it. :)

Darcy lived several floors down from Jane and Thor and the rest of them, support staff and all. But it was nice. However, what wasn't nice was one of her neighbors, some egghead tech assistant who thought he was smarter than he was. Darcy could code circles around his ass, but he thought he was all that, managed to fry the circuits on their floor with some really half-assed code, and questionable reasoning regarding electrical currents. Which meant, the floor had no power, and a lot of stuff wasn't working. Plus, a small electrical fire had damaged part of a wall between the dude's room and her room. Fortunately it had been an area she didn't have anything on that part of the wall, so she didn't lose any belongings to his idiocy. But the floor was under repairs for a couple weeks, and her room had a small hole in the wall, so Jane had said she could come up and stay with her. The rest of the floor was being put up in guest quarters several floors further down.

It was only a couple weeks since the Fourth of July party, and she was spending most of her time at Steve's anyway, so it was mostly just her stuff living at Jane's. While Steve was off doing some work though, Darcy was hanging around Jane's. Jane was out for the day, at some scientist conference or something at Princeton along with Erik, and a few others. Thus it was pretty quiet in the building in the sciences area, and she got the couple tasks she needed to do done rather fast without having to wrangle Jane at the same time. Which meant she could come lounge around and watch a movie. While she was picking up the apartment, seemed the polite thing for a guest to do, she found Thor's cape just laying about. She kind of wondered why it was here and not in his room, or why he'd yet to wonder where it was. Darcy put it on and pretended she was the goddess of cleaning, wielding her mighty vacuum. After the cleaning, she went for another movie, and left the cape on, because it made her smile.

About halfway through the movie, someone knocked. She asked who was there, and Jarvis informed her it was Steve. Darcy grinned and popped up to answer the door. When she opened the door, Steve chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm the Goddess of Cleaning, and I'm taking a movie break." Darcy put her hand on her hip and leaned lightly on the door. "You coming in, or not?"

"In. Definitely in." Steve hurried in, still chuckling. "Where did you find that? Is that Thor's?"

"Yup, found it just tossed in the corner while I was picking up. Not really sure why it got left there, but can't pass up the opportunity to be a goddess for a little while. Or just dress like one." Darcy closed the door and smiled at Steve, "hungry, thirsty?"

"Sure, whatever's easy." Steve watched her go to the kitchen and get him some water and some snacks. "You always look like a Goddess to me though."

Darcy actually blushed slightly, "are you trying to flatter me Steve?"

"Nope, just giving you plain truth." Steve moved closer when she set down the water and snacks on the coffee table.

"You do have a way of making me feel awfully worshiped. It could be going to my head." Darcy was grinning, sliding her hands around his waist as he pulled her in, his hands pressing into her back.

"Good. Because I don't think you seem to understand how magnificently beautiful you really are. So maybe if I keep worshiping you properly, you'll realize it." Steve ran his hands down over her butt to her upper thighs and then back up again. It was possible Steve had the very same problem. Sometimes still picturing himself, especially when with a woman, as that skinny little asthmatic kid. He had spent the last couple weeks feeling generally amazed that he was with Darcy, that she really wanted him.

"Maybe if I do the same, so will you." She had not missed his lack of confidence in his real appeal, and it wasn't just his appearance that was appealing. Darcy did like getting him to blush too, it was cute. He pretty much blushed at any compliment she tossed his way.

"I guess we should both work on that then." Steve leaned in to nip at her lips, and Darcy quite fully leaned into his advance, nipping back, 'mmm'ing softly as she did. They traded kisses for a little bit, just standing in the middle of the living room.

When she pulled back, Darcy smiled, "why don't you sit down, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Steve thought there was a little bit of a tone, a mischievous one. But he wasn't sure why. He sat down and Darcy disappeared into the hall leading to the bedrooms and such. He munched on some pretzels and sipped his water when Darcy returned to the living room. The cape was wrapped around her like a robe.

"I thought maybe this would be more goddess like. It almost looks like one of those toga things I suppose, only it's red." Darcy was smiling, the look in her eyes said she was up to something, Steve was just along for the ride, waiting for whatever the surprise might be.

"I guess it does. I still maintain you looked perfectly goddess like in those snug jeans and that tank top." Steve had forgotten the movie, he was watching nothing but Darcy.

"More goddess like than this?" She opened the cape and she was completely naked under it.

"Wow!" Steve's mouth was a little bit open, the red cape seemed to make her pale skin pop a bit. It was a great color on her.

"I'm going to take that as a no." She put her hands on her hips in a kind of classic proud superhero stance. Head tilted to one side for a slight profile, chin decidedly up.

Steve chuckled softly, getting up again and moving closer. "What would Thor do if he knew about this?"

"I don't know, but we could always not tell him. But I'm not sure that he and Jane haven't already done dirtier things than this with this cape. I did find it over in the corner of the living room. Not like folded or hung up nice anywhere." Darcy had heard Jane and Thor go at it more than enough times to figure some pretty wild stuff was going on on the other side of the wall, or whatever partition they had was. Thor was completely immodest about just about everything, and Jane seemed to forget any of her modesty when she got going with Thor.

"I suppose that would work. And is this as dirty as you want to get with the cape? You look really good in red, by the way. I am not sure I told you that at the Fourth of July. But that dress was amazing." Steve was looking her up and down, taking in all that skin, all those curves, and those beautiful eyes.

"You kind of did, but I'll take it. So red is my color?" Darcy arched an eyebrow with a little grin.

"One of them anyway. Maybe it's just a color I like that looks good on you too. You look really amazing in blue also." He was moving in closer, close enough to touch, but he hadn't just yet. Instead he was peeling off his own clothing.

"Maybe I should try on your uniform, see how the red, white, and blue works on me." Darcy shifted, wiggled her hips a moment and then saluted. Steve made an almost groaning sound as her breasts gently bounced from the motion. When he did, she stopped and then did her hands on hips pose again.

Steve chuckled, discarding his underwear, "if it weren't probably a bit big on you, It would probably look amazing on you."

"If I were a goddess, or a superhero, I would need to have some kind of special powers or abilities. You think my boobs would qualify for magical?" Darcy bounced on her toes, and thus she bounced again, and Steve stared.

"Definitely magical. I'd almost say you could be the Goddess of Breasts, but that doesn't even begin to cover all the things you could do. It's only one ability." Steve loved everything about her, every part of her. Her breasts did catch his gaze often, but so did her hips, and her butt, and her eyes, her lips, her hands. Plus there was that tongue of hers, it did amazing things to his body, plus it tossed out witty comments, dry humor, sarcasm, sharp observations, intelligent thoughts, and caring, loving, comforting comments.

"Can I make you do things with my powers?" Darcy was probably blushing, when Steve dropped to his knees and scooted in close, his hands going to her legs, running along them softly, leaning in and kissing between her breasts, just about over her heart. Darcy 'mmm'ed and her hands slid over his shoulders. His hands slid slowly up the sides of her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing softly.

Steve kneaded softly and kissed over each breast. Taking time at each nipple to brush his lips over and around them. He was enthralled with the softness of the pale pink around her nipples, it was a favorite spot of his. Each nipple hardened between his lips as he pulled his lips over each. Softly rolling each in his lips and flicking the nipple with his tongue. Looking up into her gaze for the most part, only glancing away here and there to take a moment to appreciate the visual beauty of her body. 

He slowly moved down, trailing tingles all over her abdomen, wherever his lips went. Darcy's hands were squeezing his shoulders, her short nails probably digging into his skin a little, but he didn't mind. His tongue circled her navel, and he spent a bit of time simply pressing his lips into what were probably the fleshiest, squishiest parts of her belly. She loved that he at least seemed to adore the parts of her that she didn't always like so much, it did make her feel more at ease. She'd always tried to be confident, embrace herself and how she looked, but she'd hit more than a couple of bumps in that road, and she couldn't help the nervousness sometimes. It all melted away though when he started touching her like this and she actually felt as beautiful as she'd at times tried to tell herself she was, regardless of what some other person had said.

Moving further down, his lips trailed over her mound, his hands squeezing her hips before sliding around her butt and down onto her thighs. Steve moved between her legs, lifting one and resting it over his shoulder. Darcy trembled, both from the sensations racing through her body from his touch, and from the slight nervousness she felt at the position. She had one foot on the floor and nothing to lean on other than Steve. Of course he was solid as a rock, a big giant rock at that. But this was not something she'd done, or rather had done to her before. Perhaps it was all that tension for a moment, the surprise, but when his lips made contact, kissing her pussy, going deep right away, she trembled. His lips teased at her folds, his tongue flicked into her, as he began a through french kissing of her pussy. She moaned and whimpered, her hands leaning heavily on his shoulder and head. Her one hand had to move when he moved her thigh to his shoulder. Steve didn't care how hard she leaned on him or gripped him, the harder the better. It was intensity that felt as though it tore through his skin and crawled into his veins. He only hoped he was giving back to her the same kind of intensity and energy he was getting from her.

Her hips rocked and her body quivered, and she had no control over any of it. Nor did she have control of the stunted whimpering moans she made as his lips and tongue sucked and licked, fiercely, until she felt she would burst. The orgasm was long and intense, feeling like she might fall over had her with some tension, and when she came it all just couldn't hold on. Steve had a nice tight hold on her, she wasn't going anywhere, but she did shake and clench and clutch and finally collapsed over Steve, the top of his head was pressed into her stomach, and she tried to catch her breath, the cape essentially covering both of them. Steve gently maneuvered her and lowered her to the floor, then laid down as well and pulled her in close.

"I think you better add giving amazing orgasms to Captain America's list of special abilities." Darcy giggled as she settled, regaining herself, cuddling in at Steve's side.

Steve laughed, not just a little chuckle, but a full laugh, with blush. "That's a secret ability. Only certain special people get to know about that one. It's also one that would have to go on your list of special Goddess powers."

"I suppose I am fairly good at that." She'd never had complaints about that particular aspect of past relationships. Just other things. Darcy started to shift. "I suppose it's about time I made use of that power then."

Steve had gotten good and hard while going down on Darcy, so he was pretty ready. "Maybe you want to just climb on?" He asked it very much as a question, and accompanied it with a big wide eyed puppy look.

"And there is the face no one can say no to. Another of your special abilities." Darcy kissed him before doing just as he'd requested. She placed her right hand on his chest then swished her left leg and the cape with her left arm over him, straddling and slowly lowering herself down upon him. Darcy moaned soft and long as she did.

"Oh, yes." The words were soft and keep as Steve's hips shifted and his hands pulled gently at her hips to help sink her down onto him fully. He was still amazed by the sensation, how warm and wet and soft she was, and yet she'd start moving and her body would squeeze so firmly around him, it was incredible. They moved together, slow and steady at first, and Steve watched her breasts bounce softly with the pace. His hands reached up her sides and his fingers tried to pull her down. Steve wanted her close.

"First we ride dirty, then you can hold me closer." Darcy sometimes had to assert herself in there. Steve wasn't quite Captain America commanding in bed, but he definitely had his ways of controlling things. She didn't even think he was trying to, it was just how he was. But whenever she said something firm, he also always stepped back, so to speak, and let her take the lead. She didn't mind him making moves, she loved it, but she liked to make a few also. And at the moment she wanted to ride him a little harder. Her hips changed the tempo with purpose, before his reactions, hips bucking up to her, made that simply the new high pace.

She leaned over him, knowing he did enjoy watching her bounce, though for the most part she was keeping his gaze locked up in hers. Building with each thrust of their hips, his hands squeezed her thighs, and hers gripped his body. A little harder, faster, and boom, Darcy peaked, and Steve followed, as soon as she started, and she clenched harder around him, he went. She trembled a little as he thrust a couple more times, with less rhythm, both of them moaning together. The sound kind of made her more excited. Though she did lay out over him, her body just completely relaxed atop him. Steve's arms wrapped around her body, keeping her close now that he had her there. He was still inside her, but he could feel himself getting hard again almost immediately. Apparently one of those not normal things he had because of the serum. They hadn't fully tested just how far that would go, because usually she was exhausted before he stopped getting hard again within a minute of finishing the last orgasm. It didn't bother him at all though. Just one orgasm satisfied him, and if he settled down, it would eventually go down as well, if the stimulus died down.

His refractory period was completely unreal. Darcy had not been prepared for that, but he seemed happy after a couple of goes, so she hoped that was true. He said it was, and he always seemed sincere. The one time he'd tried lying to her last week, about eating the last donut, he'd been blatantly obvious. He apparently was a terrible liar, so she hoped she'd always get the truth from him. She felt him harden again inside her and then he gently rocked his hips at her. Darcy giggled, giving her hips a roll in reply. Steve kissed her forehead and rocked again. Her face nuzzled into his neck, her lips softly kissing there a bit, as they began a rhythm, while he held her close against his chest. They were working back up to a near peak again, when the door opened.

"Darcy! What are you doing?!" Darcy stopped and pushed up. Steve was so stunned, he'd loosened his hold so much, it was easy for Darcy to sit up.

Perhaps Darcy should have stayed down, she was covered that way, but then she wasn't really worried about Jane seeing her naked. The two women had spent far too much time, often in cramped spaces, some that weren't even rooms but vans and such things, that they'd seen each other naked more times than Darcy could even begin to tally up. Jane wasn't alone though, Thor was there. "Sorry?" Darcy put her hands out in one of those shrugs, and didn't actually sound sorry, more like is that what you want to hear.

Thor was chuckling. Maybe Darcy should have been modest or ashamed, but she just didn't figure Thor was bothered by her nakedness, and his chuckling seemed to confirm that, that and the giant grin on his face. "Friends! Being gloriously merry with my glorious cape. It is quite cozy, is it not? Warmer than it looks."

Darcy then giggled, while Steve just looked a bit red and embarrassed, but less worried when it seemed Thor wasn't bothered by their use of his cape. Jane still looked a little bothered though, "how is this okay? I thought you said the cape was special to you?"

"It is, it's magical, and the fact that it remained here and was found, means it was meant to be found and enjoyed. And by two of my friends, I am glad. Besides, Jane, have we not done the same thing?" Jane then turned red, and silent.

Darcy laughed and gently smacked Steve's chest with one hand, "told you that they had probably done dirtier things with the cape than we had." Steve couldn't help smiling a little.

"This is not dirty, it is glorious." Thor stepped closer and held out his hand, palm out, and Darcy slapped him five. She'd taught Thor about high fives about six months earlier and he'd been giving them out to her and everyone else ever since. "Come Jane, let us go be glorious as well."

Jane looked a little like she didn't know what to do, but she let Thor usher her down the hall to the bedroom. Once the door shut, both Steve and Darcy laughed. Darcy collapsed forward onto Steve again, and he held her close. They did resume their glorious endeavors with Thor's cape, before getting dressed, leaving the cape and heading over to Steve's apartment.


End file.
